ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Uninhabited Planet Survival
Plot The story is set in the 22nd century where space travel, planet colonization and anti-gravity basketball are practically everyday things. Planet Earth has become uninhabitable, and therefore people live in colonies on the surrounding planets. On a school field trip, a mistake causes the protagonist, a young transfer student named Ace, his pet robot, and six of his classmates to be thrown through a gravity storm and crash land on a seemingly uninhabited planet. There, with Ace as their leader, the robot cat Chiko, the lone wolf Kaoru, the spoiled rich boy Howard, the shy Sharla, the obedient Bell, the prideful musician Menori and the young genius Shingo must fight for their survival. But is the planet really uninhabited, or is there someone or something out there, waiting in the shadows? Main Characters ;Ace : :Ace grew up with his father on Raphsodia. His father died saving her in an accident when he was eight and he gave him the Betamatrix, and his mother died two years before that. After his father died, he won a scholarship, and moved to Colony Loca-A2 along with her pet robot cat Chiko. He almost always seems to be happy, but sometimes is overwhelmed by memories of her father's death. He carries with him a backpack that was once his fathers that is very precious to him. He doesn't like to see anyone hurt, and will go out of his way to help someone. He is a natural leader and always seems to bring out the good in everyone. Although his plans all have good intentions, sometimes they don't turn out the way he wants them to. Ace has powers that nobody else has and her powers can be considered telepathic. ;Chako : :Chiko is a robotic cat that was abandoned by her old owner and left for scrap. She was about to be thrown into a junkyard when Ace's dad rescued her and rebuilt her to give to Ace as a present. At first, Ace hated Chiko, but later found out that he and Chiko had a lot in common, and gradually warmed up to her. Chiko originally got onto the field trip space ship by sneaking her way aboard. She helps Shingo out with most of the electronic and technical problems. Though a robot, Chiko breaks down the sugar in food and uses it for energy, and thus also needs to eat (fruit, in particular). Chiko has a sensor which can be used to analyse things they find, diagnose medical problems, etc. She can also determine whether or not food is edible. She has extendable claws, though these are just for show and not practical weapons. ;Kaoru : :Kaoru is the lone wolf of the group, relatively quiet and reserved, preferring to only speak when needed. He regularly goes off on his own, despite the wishes of the other children. He is the only one who has nothing with him when they crash land on the planet. He risks his life for another without hesitation because like Ace, he holds a death deep in his heart that has changed his life. He's resourceful and catches onto something before anyone else. Kaoru is often the most reliable out of the group. He was the only one - besides Ace - who stood up to Howard at the beginning. At the end of the series, he eventually becomes the pilot of a Mars shuttle. ;Sharla :A shy bookworm who Ace becomes friends with when she transfers into the school. Over time spent in the Island, Sharla grows stronger, braver, and more confident in herself. When they initially crash, Sharla has her pouch, handkerchief, hand soap, and some candy with her. Sharla names many of the creatures and places they encounter throughout the series, such as the Tobihane, Pague, Fairy Lake, and Everyone's House . She gets the nickname "Sharla the Fairy-Tale Girl" from Chiko and Howard, which she doesn't seem to like. It is lightly implied that Sharla may have developed feelings for Bell as the series goes on. She is 14 years old At the end of the series, she eventually becomes a writer, and documents the story of their adventures. ;Menori Visconti :Class president of the school where Ace transfers. She may sometimes sound cold and insensitive, but inside she's a very good person who wants the best for everyone. She plays the violin, and the violin that she brings with her to the planet is very precious to her. She also has a handkerchief with her when they initially crash. Upon arriving at the island, she declares herself leader, though the group later elects Ace to be their leader. Even so, when Ace is not present, Menori often takes on leadership responsibilities. When Menori was little her mother died and her father taught her not to show her emotions to anyone. She is 14 years old.At the end of the series, she works as her father's secretary, and eventually aims to be a parliament member and to open trade with the planet they crashed on. ;Howard :Son of a wealthy company owner. He is a loud, spoiled, cowardly and selfish boy who appears to have no love for his mother. He is the comic relief of the group being that he is always making mistakes with comical results. While not primarily an antagonist in the series, his selfish antics are often the cause of many of the misfortunes that befall the group. Throughout the series he matures. He has a hand mirror and a comb with him when they crash land on the planet. He is 14 years old. At the end of the series, he eventually becomes an actor. ;Bell :Bell is an especially kind and physically strong character, but he lacks confidence. Because of this, he is pressured into doing whatever Howard asks, as Bell's father works for Howard's father, and Howard often threatens to have his father fire Bell's father. Bell is originally from the colonies on the planet Khoros. Because his father has worked in colony pioneering, he has some knowledge of how to survive off the land, though not any real experience. When they initially crash land, Bell has a fanny pack with him. As the series progresses, he stands up to Howard and grows into a more confident person. He develops feelings for Sharla, and eventually makes what Chiko calls a "proposal" to her , to which she has a mixed response. He is 16 years old, and the oldest of the children. At the end of the series, he eventually gets a job developing a settlement on the planet Petropia. ;Shingo :Shingo is the genius of the group. He skipped two grades due to his high grades, and is a mechanical genius. Though he is mature in intelligence, he is still the baby of the group, and develops the worst homesickness. He has a screwdriver set and an exacto knife with him when they crash land on the planet. He is 12 years old, and initially the youngest member of the party. At the end of the series, he eventually becomes a mechanic. Main Villains Unknown.... Episodes Unknown..., Fan List * Category:Series